


Dragon's Treasure

by blackrose_17



Series: FicWip Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Elf Jared Padalecki, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dragons are possessive over their treasure and there is no greater treasure to Jensen than his beloved elf.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: FicWip Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic wip 5k and under challenge. I have had this story sitting in my J2 wip doc forever and this challenge gave me the chance to finally finish it.

"Dude, seriously you can't growl at everyone who looks at Jared." Christian Kane informed his best friend who promptly ignored him and continued to glare at the blond elf who was standing far too close to Jared for his liking.

 _'Well, at least he hasn't turned full dragon.'_ Chris thought but he knew that Jensen was close to doing just that. A dragon was possessive over their treasures and nothing was more precious to them and considered their greatest treasure than their mate.

From the moment Jensen Ackles, Prince of Dragons had to meet sweet, shy and caring Jared Padalecki Prince of the Fairies he had fallen head over heels and knew that he was his mate.

No one had forgotten the fact that Jensen had walked up to Jared and declared that to all who were there to hear.

_Jared could only blink as his secret crush and the Prince of all Dragons walked up to him. He mentally worried if he didn't look alright. 'Is my silver crown on straight? Do I have anything on my face?' Jared fretted he wished that he had time to chance make sure he looked presentable for this meeting._

_Jensen could smell the nervousness pouring off of his pretty elf and he wanted nothing more than to do reassure the elf. "Hello Jared, I have been longing to meet you for the longest time my treasure."_

_Jared knew that he was staring at Jensen, but the single most handsome man that he had ever laid eyes on was hitting on him. "I'm sorry?" To Jared's horror, a small squeak escaped him._

_Jensen enjoyed the shade of red his beloved elf was turning. "My dear Jared, I wish to court you as my mate to be."_

_Jared turned red as Jensen looked at him like he wanted nothing more than to devour him right then and there._

_"What do you say sugar will you allow me to court you?" Jensen purred as he reached out to stroke Jared's cheek, Jensen was well known for being bold and closed the distance between them. "Well, my treasure?"_

_"Yes."_

_The moment the words fell from Jared's lips all hell broke loose._

A smile briefly appeared on Jensen's face, "You know me I don't play by the rules. And it worked didn't it? Jared is my mate." 

Jensen Ackles knew that he was a possessive man and an even more possessive dragon when it came to his elf and beloved mate. So it was easy to understand why a low snarl escaped Jensen's lips as he watched Stephen Amell, his rival reach out and touch his Jared. That was his mate Jared and he didn't like it. It took everything in him not to rip Stephen's hands off of Jared.

"Go over there and do something." Jeffrey Dean Morgan hissed, he could see his charge discomfort as Stephen kept on touching him and didn't seem to be hearing a word he was saying. Stephen and Jared had a history, everyone knew that before Jensen there was talk of Jared, the Prince of the Light Elves marrying Prince Stephen of the Dark Elves to unite them as one once again. Jeff would happily break it up claiming that it was his duty as Jared's bodyguard.

"Oh, I plan to," Jensen vowed.

"Just don't kill him," Chris added as an afterthought that was the last thing they needed to happen, they did not need to go to war with the dark elves.

A deadly smile appeared on Jensen's face as he moved towards his prey and both the elf and other dragon prayed silently that Jensen would keep his temper.

"Ooh, I feel like we need popcorn," Chad commented as he appeared next to Chris and Jeff and happily snuggled against their side, popcorn in hand.

"More than likely we just need to make sure that Jensen doesn't do anything stupid," Chris muttered under his breath, he knew better than anyone that Jensen had a temper and when it came to Jared he was even more possessive then he had ever seen before.

"He's in love and has been since he met Jared. He's had flings but never any real relationships because his heart was lost to Jared. From what I can tell this is his first time when he has wanted something serious and he doesn't know what to do." Chris added, no one knew Jensen better than him.

Jeff knew that his lover was right, Chris had known Jensen for years just like he knew Jared and he knew for a fact that Jensen like Jared had never been in love before. "This is all new to him, no wonder he has no clue what to do." He whispered.

Nodding his head Chad added, "Then we better stay and keep an eye on him, to make sure that Jensen doesn't end up arrested for assault."

That was the last thing that they needed and all three of them hoped that Jensen didn't come to blows with Stephen because she would feel really bad for Jared who would end up trapped in the middle of two warring alphas.

Jared liked Stephen, he was a good friend and if he hadn't met Jensen he would have gone through with marrying the other elf to unite their two kingdoms but the truth was he didn't know if he would ever come to love him as his husband or see him as anything more than a friend.

He hadn't minded Stephen flirting with him before he met Jensen or even during his and Jensen's courtship. Jared was rather fond of the way Stephen made Jensen jealous and possessive.

And while Jared still enjoyed those moments from time to time, there was nothing like possessive dragon sex where Jensen left him a sated mess, neck covered with Jensen's bite marks, marks that Jared wore proudly and a slight limp. He did his best not to flirt with Stephen. Jensen never hid his dislike of the dark elf or that Jared once might have married him.

Jared wanted to end the conversation with Stephen but his manors and royal upbringing had him smiling as Stephen slowly moved closer to him. For every step Stephen took towards him Jared took another one back trying to keep some distance between them. When Jared's back hit a wall he bit back a curse now he was trapped. While Stephen was a good friend he still had a habit of looking at Jared like they were still betrothed.

Before Jared could open his mouth to excuse himself a familiar arm wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into a side that covered him with warmth, happily Jared melted into Jensen's hold.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal my mate away." Jensen didn't sound sorry at all as he whisked Jared away from Stephen and out of the ballroom.

"They are going to go have loud and possessive sex now," Chad commented, this happened almost every ball. "I wonder if they will make it to the coat closet or Jensen will just take Jared in the middle of the hallway."

Closing his eyes a pained noise escaped Jeff as he recalled the first time he had been sent to find the couple after they had disappeared and found them in the middle of the hallway with Jensen pinning Jared to the wall as he thrust into him. While he wouldn't deny it was hot to watch Jeff didn't want to see it again after Jensen glared at him for a week for seeing a hint of Jared's bare skin. "Let's just pretend that we know nothing."

* * *

Giggling Jared allowed himself to be lowered down onto the soft grass. Not wanting to be interrupted or seen the two had made their way outside into the gardens. 

For a moment Jensen took in the sight of his beautiful elf under the stars and face bathed in the moonlight. "My beautiful mate. You were made to be worshiped by the stars and moon. Tonight as I remind all that we are one I will do so as the stars shine down on us."

A faint blush appeared on Jared's cheeks, he loved it when Jensen spoke romantically to him. "I love how you look with the stars shining down on you."

"Now my treasure I am going to ensure that you and everyone else remember that you are mine especially Amell." Jensen snarled his green eyes turning into his dragon eyes, "You smell of him. It is time to change that."

Jared felt desire fill him as he wiggled on the grass. He knew that Jensen smelt his arousal as his dragon grinned at him. "Are you just going to grin at me or are you going to make sure everyone knows who mate I am?" Jared challenged.

Jensen's eyes flashed at the challenge, "Oh I will beloved I will."

* * *

It wasn't hard to figure out just where Jared and Jensen had ended up when a couple returned from the gardens, blushes on their faces as they hurried away from the doors.

Chad, Jeff and Chris just exchanged looks as they drowned another drink.

* * *

Jared felt like his body was on fire and the only way to clench the heat consuming him was Jensen. "Please." Jared moaned trying to take Jensen in deeper.

Jensen drank in the sight of Jared lost in the thoughts of passion a sight that was for him and him alone. "Patience my love, we have all night and I plan on making come apart beneath me several times, your cries of my name are like magic to my ears." Jensen purred as he gave a deep thrust that had Jared kneeing in pure bliss.

Digging his nails into Jensen's back Jared knew that his dragon meant every word and he couldn't wait. _'I do love his possessive side.'_


End file.
